camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ueda
Ueda Shashinki-ten (上田写真機店, meaning "Ueda Camera Shop") An alternative romanization of "Ueda" is "Uyeda". It is probably a family name. was a Japanese company, founded in 1901 as a camera shop in Osaka. Date: see 戦前期の入江泰吉と光藝社. At the beginning of the century, it was the distributor of the products of Konishi Honten in that town. See this page about the Cherry, Star and Nipper in the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website. The company made and distributed some cameras in the 1910s under the "Star" brand name. In the 1930s and early 1940s, Ueda was located in the Shinsaibashi district of Osaka. The exact address was Ōsaka Shinsaibashi-dōri Junkeimachi Kitairi (大阪心斎橋通順慶町北入). Source: Catalogue by Ueda Shashinki-ten, dated c.1935, and advertisements dated October 1938 to April 1940 reproduced in , p.92. Later advertisements dated August 1940 to March 1942 reproduced in the same book, pp.72 and 76–7, only say Ōsaka Shinsaibashi (大阪心斎橋). Around 1935, it was distributing the Crite plate folders and various Star accessories. In the late 1930s and early 1940s, it distributed more cameras made by sub-contractors. For a short time in 1937–8, advertisements for the Vero Four mentioned the name Star Camera Works (スターカメラウワークス), but this was certainly a dummy name crafted for advertising purpose, the same as other names ending in Camera Works. All trace of the company is lost after 1942, Advertisement dated March 1942 reproduced in , p.76. and it probably disappeared during World War II. Distributed cameras Plate film * Star Camera (5×8cm box) , item 1026. * Moment watch camera, copy of the Ticka watch camera (c.1910) * Star watch camera, copy of the Lancaster watch camera (1912) * Memo Book, book-shaped detective camera Lewis, p.27. * Star Premo (8×10.5cm, 4×5in or 12×16.5cm folder) * Star Poco (8×10.5cm folder) * Starette, copy of the Ensignette Lewis, p.27. * Crite (c.1935) 127 film * Comet (3×4) * Vero Four (4×4) * Vero Four F (4×4) * Vesten (4×5) 120 film * Star Semi I, II, III, IIIA, IIIB, V (4.5×6 folder, 1940–3) * Semi Solon (4.5×6 folding, 1940–1) * Starflex (6×6 TLR) Large format Ueda sold various field cameras. Models available c.1935 include the Miracle (ミラクル), Alpha (アルファ), Hoard (ホード) and Ruby Star (ルビスター). Catalogue by Ueda Shashinki-ten, dated c.1935. All the Roman spellings are inferred at best from the names in katakana script; the actual spelling used at the time might differ. Imported cameras Ueda was the main importer for some cameras, among which the Plaubel Roll-Op. Advertisement in Asahi Graph, December 22, 1937, reproduced at Gochamaze. The camera name is written ローロップ in katakana script. The retail branch also sold various German or US cameras. Catalogue by Ueda Shashinki-ten, dated c.1935. Other * Star rangefinder, in both feet and metres, sold ¥16 in 1938–40 Advertisements dated October 1938 and April 1939 reproduced in , p.92. Advertisement in January 1939, p.A25. Advertisement on p.24 of , December 15, 1939, reproduced on p.58 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. Advertisements in April 1940, pp.A21–2, and May 1940, pp.A21–2. * Star prism finder: ** for 6×6 and 4.5×6, sold ¥3.50 in 1939–40 ** for 3×4 and 4×4, sold ¥3 in 1939–40 * no-name finders (c.1935) * Star filters (c.1939–40) * Star tripods (c.1935) * Excel tripods (c.1935) * Star J tripod (c.1938–40) Advertisements reproduced in , p.76. * Crite and Star flash guns (c.1935) * Star horizontal enlargers, Nitra Spelling inferred from the katakana ニトラ. and Ultra Spelling inferred from the katakana ウルトラ. models (c.1935) * Star vertical enlargers (c.1935) * Star-10 enlarger (c.1940) * Star adjustable processing tank (c.1939–40) * Crite and Star darkroom accessories (c.1935) * various photo supply under the Crite and Star brands (c.1935) Notes Bibliography Original documents * . Advertisements by Ueda Shashinki-ten: ** January 1939, p.A25; ** April 1940, pp.A21–2; ** May 1940, pp.A21–2; ** April 1941, no page number. * Advertisement on p.58, corresponding to p.24 of the December 15, 1939 issue. * Ueda Ginzō (上田銀蔵). Jicchi shashin-jutsu (実地写真術, Field photography). Ōsaka: Ueda Shashinki-ten (上田写真機店), June 1912. Available in electronic form at the National Diet Library. * Ueda Shashinki-ten. Saishin kogata kamera (最新小型カメラ, Latest small cameras). Catalogue published c.1935, date not indicated. Document reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. * Ueda Teijirō (上田貞治郎). Saishin shashinki (最新写真機, Latest cameras). Ōsaka: Ueda Shashinki-ten (上田写真機店), April 1907. Available in electronic form at the National Diet Library. * Ueda Teijirō (上田貞治郎). Shashinki to kyōgyoku (写真機と鏡玉, Cameras and lenses). Ōsaka: Ueda Shashinki-ten (上田写真機店), September 1909. Available in electronic form at the National Diet Library. * Ueda Toranosuke (上田寅之助). Jicchi shashin-jutsu (実地写真術, Field photography). Ōsaka: Ueda Shashinki-ten (上田写真機店), July 1906. Available in electronic form at the National Diet Library. Recent sources * * * Links * Cherry, Star and Nipper in the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website * Two documents available for download (.pdf format) in the website of the Urban Culture Research Centre of the University of Osaka: ** 「上田貞治郎写真コレクション」の伝来経緯と都市記述の方法論 ** 戦前期の入江泰吉と光藝社 Category: Japanese camera makers Category: Japanese distributors